


Virus

by kingkjdragon



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The universe deals with a new sex virus that makes males into doms or subs





	1. Beginning

Damian groaned as slowly walked to his room, leaving the door open. He didn't know why but he woke up this morning with a bump on his shoulder and body on fire. His muscles felt they there were being torn apart  
Clark hears the groan and wondered what had happened since they did not get into a fight last night.

Damian didn't know what happened to him but he suddenly became incredibly hard. His 4 in cock seemed to stretch his briefs under his jeans. He couldn't take the heat as he quickly ripped off his clothes, not caring that he's ruined them. He let out a sigh of relief as the air cooled down his body before he closed his eyes and quickly began to stroke his cock.  
Clark decided to check on Damian not noticing the muffled moans and groans.

He knew in the back of his head that he shouldn't be doing this with the door open, especially with Superman watching over the house. But his mind was being filled with thoughts of dominating every guy he knew. Damian was panting as he arched back and clenched his eyes shut. He tried fighting off the feeling, but he needed to fuck. A bitch on his cock.  
Clark stuck his head into the room and froze at the sight of Damian jacking off.

An image took Damian's mind, Superman stretched by Damian fucking him with an impossibly thick 11-inch cock. He could stop the moan escape as he was broken down and gave into that image, "fuck superbitch"  
A splash hit Clark in the face making him gasp in shock.

Damian panted as he slowly calmed down and opened his eyes. He froze at the sight of Superman stand there. But his cock didn't soften as he reached down and softly stroked. He licked his lips at the sight of Superman, face covered in cum and a wet spot forming in the small red briefs. Still not noticing that his cocktail was growing as well as his body, growing taller as his muscles filled out.  
As Clark's mouth opened some of the cum slipped into his mouth making him moan at the taste.

Damian grinned once his change was complete and walked over to Clark with his 11-inch cocktail bobbing in the air. He gently pushed the super to his knees, and spoke in a clean voice that demanded to be obeyed. " you have something on your face. Clean it up"  
Slowly Clark started to use his fingers to collect the cum and swallow it.

Damian ran his fingers through Clark's hair. Once he was done cleaning up the cum, "is this any way to greet your master? Fully clothed and making him service himself  
Clark ripped off his clothes and leaned his head into take the tip of Damian's cock into his mouth.

As soon as Clark wrapped his lips around his cock, Damian quickly grabbed Clark's face. Fucking the supers throat like it was a toy. "That's right superbitch. Be good and let me use you." Damian chuckled as false memories replaced the old. Of Superman constantly covered in cum or having his cock in him. "Maybe if you're good today I'll let you ride my cock while you fly us around town again. You really enjoyed it last time"  
Clark moaned as he slurped on his master's cock eager to please him.

Damian pulled out his cock as he teased the man. Slapping his face with the cock as he let the copious amount of pre wash his face. He let out a chuckle at the desperate attempts at team Superman tried to return to sucking. Which Damian happily rewarded with a few hard spanks on the man's ass, not noticing superman's new uniform of pink boots and gloves and a tattoo marking his ass for men to fuck and his hidden identity and bases on his chest.  
Clark's hole started leaking slick letting his master know he was eager to be fucked.

Damian pulled up Clark and pinned his against the wall, grinding against his perfect ass. "Tell me what you want bitch. Beg for it"  
"Please, Master use your slut, claim me and fill me with your cum" Clark begged.  
"Depends bitch. Will you control yourself? I know you have a tiny cock that barely works. But you're going to break your record and cum 6 times on my cock. Of course, you're going clean everything up too."  
Eagerly Clark nodded his head and was eager to serve.

With a grin, Damian roughly started to fuck the man. Starting at a brutal speed and force. Fucking the man as his cock was squeezed by his body and the wall  
Just the first thrust caused Clark to cum all over the floor.

Damian surged in his efforts when Clark came. The more the man came the hard he was fucked. Soon Damian's thrusts became shorter. "Going to cum. Fill that pussy with my hot seed. Leaving you nice and bred."  
"Please, Master please fuck me fill me up" Moaned Clark.

"Didn't. Ask. For. Permission. "Damian pushed his cocktail as deep as he could and let out a long moan as he filled the man with his cum. Grinning as he watched Clarks stomach Bulge and his seed squirting out around his cock  
Bruce came for the seventh and final time adding to the massive puddle under him.

Damian panted as he pulled out watching as Clark's hole tightened and sealed the Cumberland inside of him. He walked towards the master bedroom and flopped on the bed after a hard spank on Clarks ass, "lick it up. " neither one noticing a black bug with red eyes fly away  
The little bug flew faster than should have been possible and landed on the neck of a red haired teen giving him a quick bite before taking off again.

Kid Flash stumbled for a bit feeling a bit but quickly continue his high-speed run and shrugging it off as nothing


	2. Mass Update

Mass update

We and it has been pointed out to me I have been unclear that we are actually two people, my writing Partner Famousfox, Have decided to go back and redo most stories, but we will leave this version up so you can continue to enjoy it.

Hello~ and welcome Darlings! I am the ever perfect! Ever wonderful! Ever sexy~ FamousFox! This Dragons co-author and sexy editor *Winks* how have you all been babies cause I have been just fine. Now as Dragon darling has already told you recently we have gone through and seen that a lot of the older stories needed to be fixed, redone and re-edited.

So with me by his side, this Dragon is gonna turn those old ones into brand spanking new ones! Don't worry the old ones will still be up and running for all your naughty pleasure and viewing! Also be on the lookout for the new ones we worked real hard on them and love to hear about what you think! So when ya read them comment and review!

We are so happy so many people love these fics and we are sure you will love the redone ones even more. If you have any questions you can pm Me(dragonkingkj#1346) on Discord or join our group https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB

Side note lovelys be on the lookout cause this Fox is hot on the press and has some very interesting stories coming out for all your viewing pleasures! *giggles* See ya soon Darlings Ta ta~


End file.
